Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie
Yu-Gi-Oh! (遊☆戯☆王, Yū-Gi-Ō) is a film produced by Toei Animation, based on the anime series also produced by them. Plot Featured Duels Jounouchi Katsuya vs. Yugi Muto This duel is an exhibition duel to demonstrate the rules of Duel Monsters for Miho. ;Jounouchi's turn : Summons . ;Yugi's turn : Summons , it attacks , and is destroyed. (Yugi: 2000 → 1800 Life Points) ;Jounouchi's turn : Jounouchi passes. ;Yugi's turn : Summons , and it attacks . Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 is destroyed. ;Jounouchi's turn : Summons . ;Yugi's turn :Switches to Defense Position. Yami Yugi/Yugi Muto vs. Seto Kaiba ;Yugi's turn : Summons "Curse of Dragon" in Attack Position. ;Kaiba's turn : Summons "Dark Zorla" in Defense Position. ;Yugi's turn : Equips "Curse of Dragon" with "Dragon Membrane", increasing its ATK by 300. ("Curse of Dragon": 2000 → 2300 ATK) : "Curse of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Zorla". ;Kaiba's turn : Summons "Battle Ox" in Attack Position. (Due to Bandai's Card Game rules, Yugi's "Curse of Dragon" is destroyed, as its ATK was lower than the DEF of Kaiba's "Dark Zorla") ;Yugi's turn : Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position. : "Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks and destroys "Battle Ox" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1400 LP) ;Kaiba's turn : Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position. : "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gaia the Fierce Knight". (Yugi: 2000 → 1300 LP) ;Yugi's turn : Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position. : Activates "Magical Hats" to cover up his monster. : Sets a card, hiding it inside one of his "Magical Hats". ;Kaiba's turn : Attacks one of the Hats with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but he has attacked Yugi's Trap Card, "Spellbinding Circle", which decreases the ATK of Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes" by 700. ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" ATK: 3000 → 2300). ;Yugi's turn : "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". (Kaiba: 1400 → 1200 LP) ;Kaiba's turn : Summons another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position : "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician". (Yugi: 1300 → 800 LP) ;Yugi's turn : Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Defense Position. ;Kaiba's turn : Activates "Monster Reborn" to revive his first "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". : Activates "Wicked Chain", combining the 2 "Blue-Eyes" on the field and the 1 in his hand, which summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's 3-Body Connection". : Attacks "Celtic Guardian" with his 3 "Blue-Eyes". ;Yugi's turn : Summons "Beaver Warrior" in Defense Position. ;Kaiba's turn : Attacks "Beaver Warrior" with his 3 "Blue-Eyes". ;Yugi's turn : Summons "Summoned Skull" in Defense Position. ;Kaiba's turn : Attacks "Summoned Skull" with his 3 "Blue-Eyes". ;Yugi's turn : Summons "Feral Imp" in Defense Position. ;Kaiba's turn : Attacks "Feral Imp" with his 3 "Blue-Eyes". ;Yugi's turn : Summons "Meteor Dragon" in Defense Position. ;Kaiba's turn : Activates "Stop Defense" to force "Meteor Dragon" into Attack Position, but he cannot attack on the same turn he activated "Stop Defense". ;Yugi/Shougo's turn : Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in Attack Position (Thanks to Shougo) : Activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Meteor Dragon" with "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to form "Meteor B. Dragon". : "Meteor B. Dragon" attacks and destroys the 3 "Blue-Eyes". : Yugi wins. Featured cards Notes Trivia * This movie is said to take place sometime after episode 3, but before the Death-T arc (starting in episode 21), as Kaiba only recalls his previous draw with Yugi. * This marks the end of the Toei anime and the last appearance of Miho Nosaka. * Character appearances appear closer to their manga counterparts than they did during the Toei series. Most notably, Seto Kaiba's general appearance is now very similar to his manga counterpart, his green hair and gold/light brown eyes being replaced with brown hair and light blue eyes; and Yugi Mutou/Dark Yugi's hair appears much stiffer and straighter. Also, Dinosaur Ryuzaki makes an appearance as a contestant dueling against Kaiba, but only for a brief moment while leaving the tournament due to a loss but doesn't speak. * The card game is now referred to as Duel Monsters (as it is in the NAS series) and the cards' backs take on a similar appearance to their manga counterparts. * Anzu has a job now despite the school laws as established in episode 2. * The duel system Kaiba and Yugi use during their duel made its debut during the Duelist Kingdom story arc. The duel itself resembles the duel here in both monsters summoned and specific strategies. Blue-Eyes being summoned to destroy Gaia is identical to a turn in the duel of 1 of the NAS series and even has the same appearance from behind Yugi as it's being destroyed. The round with the Magical Hats is the same as in the duel of Episodes 9 and 10 of the NAS series. * During the final turn of the duel between Yugi and Kaiba, after Yugi fuses "Meteor Dragon" with "Red Eyes B. Dragon" to form "Meteor B. Dragon" (3500/2000), Yugi somehow causes Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's 3-Body Connection" (4500/3000) to separate (how this happened is not explained) allowing Yugi to focus his attack on one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) which is weaker than "Meteor B. Dragon", allowing Yugi to not only destroy Kaiba's monster but cause enough Life Point damage to win him the duel. If Yugi used "Meteor B. Dragon" to attack "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's 3-Body Connection" directly, it would not have enough attack points to destroy it and instead cause Yugi to lose the duel. Category:Movies